<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Mysterious Cat (With A Mysterious Master) by PumpkinLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235010">That Mysterious Cat (With A Mysterious Master)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily'>PumpkinLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PumpkinLily's 500 words challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Ghosts, Roger ain't afraid of supernatural, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger, the lucky owner of a recent acquisition - a beautiful mansion - meets a mysterious cat next to his new house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PumpkinLily's 500 words challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clog Factory</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Mysterious Cat (With A Mysterious Master)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This little fic I wrote was also part of a 500 words challenge, under the prompt "First meetings"! It could be described a a short prequel to a bigger fic I want to write but haven't started yet - so it was a sort of opportunity to lay out a few things. It's supposed to be a Froger Vampire AU, that may one day be fully developed, hopefully 😆</p><p>In the mean time, have a good read! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey you.”</p><p>The cat with a calico fur stared back at him, blinking slowly. She didn’t draw back as Roger carefully got closer, so he leant forwards and stretched his arm out to caress her. He smiled as she rubbed herself against his hand, before passing between his legs and slightly curling her tail around his calf.</p><p>Roger’s smile grew. “Where do you come from?”</p><p>By way of a response, the cat slowly waggled her tail, before getting away and licking her paw to clean herself.</p><p>There weren’t a lot of houses around here. In fact, only one was really close to his own, a few hundreds of meters from here, although describing it as a mansion would be more appropriate given its size and architecture. And he would’ve had noticed it, if the cat had been occupying his own house – also closer to a mansion than a house – when he had visited it.</p><p>Yeah, given her bright eyes and fur, she must be well fed and certainly lived in that other mansion. The one where a vampire supposedly lived – at least, that was what the locals had told him.</p><p>A vampire. <em>Ridiculous</em>.</p><p>Roger sniggered, before looking back at the cat, now lying on the ground, her front paws curled. “Can you believe it? They say your master is a vampire.”</p><p>She only blinked at him. Not that Roger expected an answer.</p><p>“Right, that’s just bollocks.”</p><p>What kind of people were superstitious enough to believe in creatures like vampires, in their time? Or ghosts? The estate agent hadn’t said a word about it – and had started to sweat nervously when he asked about the rumours locals had affirmed were true. About a ghost occupying the mansion he wanted to buy.</p><p>Another spoonful of bollocks. Nothing supernatural had happened during the visit. Roger always appreciated a good book, but obviously they all had read too much gothic horror around here.</p><p>The mysterious cat stayed still as he walked towards her and crouched to caress her back. She closed her eyes and purred in satisfaction.</p><p>“I still wonder who your master is though.”</p><p>Was he as superstitious as the locals? Roger hoped not. They would be neighbours from now on, so whether he liked ghost stories or not, Roger preferred he didn't bore him to death with these stupid rumours. He would like to become his friend in the future.</p><p>Or maybe more, if he liked men and he was cute. He had no idea what he looked like, the locals’ descriptions had all been either vague or a carbon copy of Dracula, so of course he couldn’t take them seriously. That being said, if he did possess a look capable of transfixing you…</p><p>A meow got his attention. The cat was staring back at him. She stretched before getting up, and silently walked a few meters before turning around and fixing him, as if… she wanted him to follow her.</p><p>The other mansion was further along the road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it :)  Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>